Lollipop
by whybonkai
Summary: "It's not good to eat candy Bon, has nobody told you that?"


Bonnie's small fingers are urgently unwrapping the pink lollipop wrapper. Her heart is beating fast and her anger is making it hard for her to not throw it on the floor because of the tricky wrapper. She finally manages to unwrap it and she puts the red and shiny lollipop in her mouth. She closes her eyes and sighs in relief. She can feel how the anger is slowly fading away as the strawberry flavour touches her tongue. Bonnie has found her way to get rid of her anger. By sucking on lollipops. Her thoughts are focused on the taste and it makes her relax. It's not that she has problem with anger but it's the cause of her anger that is the problem. Kai. He loves to get on her nerves. It's like his own little game. And every time Bonnie is on the verge of crying or she rapidly goes away and slams the door, he's satisfied. She is sitting on a big, red velvet couch in the Salvatore house. She still has her eyes shut and enjoys the taste. The strawberry flavoured ones are her favourite. She is so focused on her lollipop that she didn't even hear someone walk into the room. Suddenly someone pulls the lollipop out of her mouth. She opens her eyes and looks up to see who did it. In front of her Kai is standing with the lollipop in his mouth. He takes it out and smiles.

"It's not good to eat candy Bon, has nobody told you that?" His smug smile makes Bonnie wanna punch him in his face. She stands up scowling.

"Give it back to me Kai!" She hisses. He just smiles with his stupid mouth.

"You really get mad a lot", he says and puts the lollipop in his mouth again. Bonnie walks toward him to take it back but he disappears in a blink of an eye. She looks around confused.

"Over here" She turns around and sees him standing in the door opening. He takes out the lollipop and holds it up.

"If you want it you need to come and get it" Bonnie runs toward him but he disappears again the second she is about to grab his arm. It makes her almost fall but she stumbles out in the corridor instead. She has no idea where to go. The Salvatore house is huge and she doesn't feel like looking for Kai in here. She decides to give up and starts going back to the living room. But Kai shows up right in front of her and pushes her back towards the wall.

"Giving up already? We just started to play" He smiles. His hand is holding her arm and is pressing her against the wall. The other one is playfully twisting the lollipop in his mouth. Bonnie stares at his mouth. That's her candy and she wants it back. Kai notices it.

"Oh you wanna taste?" Bonnie doesn't know what to say but he doesn't wait for an answer. He takes it back in his mouth and after a few seconds he takes it out again. He leans toward her, his lips very close to hers. She can smell the strawberry flavour from him. He smiles and then he softly presses his lips against hers. They are soft and warm. A warm and tingly feeling is spreading from Bonnie's stomach to the rest of her body. She thinks that he will pull away but instead he puts his tongue in her mouth. She wasn't going to kiss back but the strawberry taste on his tongue makes her wanna lick it. At first all she can think of is the taste but without realising, she has forgotten about the taste and only thinks about Kai. She notices that Kai enjoys it because his hand is going inside of her shirt. Should she stop him? She likes it but she can't let him have control over her. She puts her palm on his chest and gently pushes him away. He looks intense in her eyes and then he smiles. She doesn't smile back. She doesn't know what to say or what to do.

"Give it back" is what comes out. She won't let him win. Never.

"No", he says, putting the lollipop back in his mouth. Then he's gone. Again. Bonnie rubs her face to calm her nerves. She decides to go to the kitchen and get a new lollipop. There is only one with grape flavour left. It isn't her favourite but that will do. She goes to the kitchen and grabs the lollipop. Before she even can unwrap it Kai is back and hits her hand so it falls to the floor. Bonnie looks madly at him.

"What the hell Kai" She says angrily.

"I thought I was being clear. The only thing you're allow to taste… is me" Bonnie looks surprised and confused at him but he only smiles before he once again puts his lips against hers.


End file.
